


Morbot

by RoTLunatik



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTLunatik/pseuds/RoTLunatik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blades es persegido por un Morbot, el cual solo repite "Los Rescue bots: deben ser sometidos".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morbot

El cielo estaba oscuro, la noche estaba cayendo, y una enorme tormenta caía sobre Griffin Rock, solo los truenos y relámpagos iluminaban el cielo, por donde Blades volaba.

-Ahh! Suéltame!... Aléjate!... vete!- Blades siempre fue temeroso al volar, pero en momentos como este agradecía haber sido presionado por Dani a hacer maniobras osadas en el aire. Ya que en este momento requería toda le experiencia posible para escapar de su perseguidor.

-Amenaza: Detectada… RescueBots: deben ser sometidos…- el tono robótico y carente de personalidad resonaba hasta los receptores de audio del helicóptero. Blades volaba lo más rápido que sus hélices lo dejaban, mientras que el Morbot, usaba su pies propulsores para atravesar algunas nubes, mientras pisaba sus talones.

El brazo del Morbot se estiro en el aire, y con su garra/pinza metálica, roso uno de sus rotores traseros, provocando que el inexperto Rescuebot se des-equilibrara y perdiera altitud. Dio varios giros por el aire, tratando de ganar altitud con sus hélices, logro aligerar la caída disminuyéndola hasta caer al piso en modo bot, con solo un par de golpes menores.

Pero aun era muy temprano para que el helicóptero dejara salir un suspiro de alivio. El Morbot aterrizo tranquilamente frente a él, en medio de la calle. Varios autos lograron esquivarlos a ambos por pura suerte, mientras docenas de civiles corrían del lugar, todos sabían como había evolucionado el comportamiento de los Morbots del Doctor Morocco, y nadie quería quedarse para descubrir como terminaría este encuentro.

Blades trato de ponerse de pie y emprender vuelo nuevamente, y así alejar el peligro de los espectadores inocentes, pero a media transformación se detuvo, al darse cuenta que una de sus hélices esta doblada por la mitad, haciéndole imposible tomar altura.

-Los Rescue Bots: deben ser sometidos…- repitió el robot sin personalidad, mientras uno de sus cañones se levantaban en dirección al rescue bot…

-¿Heatwave?… - el helicóptero intento llamar a sus compañeros, pero simplemente no había línea, la tormenta había echo imposible la comunicación en toda la isla, y más de la mitad de la población estaba sin energía eléctrica. –¿Chase? ¿Boulder?... ¿Alguien…?- El tono de voz del helicóptero se quebró en la última palabra, ya que se había percatado que nadie iría en su rescate. Y en un simple acto de auto preservación, Blades levanto ambas manos en el aire. –¡ESTOY DESARMADO!- era verdad, los rescue bots no tenían permitido portar armas, e incluso si se les permitiera, Blades nunca había aprendido a usar una.

El Morbot vacilo un segundo. Aun no dejaba de apuntar, pero tampoco había disparado, así que el helicóptero pensó que había logrado algo.

-¡No soy una amenaza!... ¡mírame no tengo con que defenderme!- aun se podía escuchar el tono tembloroso en la voz del Rescuebot. Incluso cuando trataba de mantener su actuación de robot frente a los civiles.

El bot sin personalidad sabía esto, sus sensores registraban la amenaza, y Blades herido y sin ayuda, era menos amenaza que cualquier humano que pasaba por ahí. –Los Rescue bots: deben ser sometidos… Rescue bot helicóptero: NO ser amenaza…. Fuerza bruta: No ser necesarias….- y así el Morbot bajo su gran cañón a un costado.

Blades dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, mientras bajaba sus manos. Aun estaba frente a un Morbot en medio de una calle entre civiles aterrorizados, pero al menos ya no le apuntaban con un arma.

El Morbot avanzo con paso firme por la calle hacia donde estaba el helicóptero. Los civiles que estaban dentro de sus autos salían corriendo a buscar refugio, mientras unos cuantos atrapados en las tiendas de los costados, temían salir así que se limitaban a observar desde las ventanas. Desde la perspectiva de algunos transeúntes, era difícil ver ala enorme masa oscura que era el Morbot, la noche ya había caído y sin las luces de las calles para iluminar era difícil verlo, ya que solo la luz de su óptica carmesí era visible.

En el caso de Blades era diferente, aunque aun era muy oscuro para ver perfectamente, podían percibir mejor la silueta del helicóptero blanco y naranja brillante. Sus ópticos amarillos iluminaban un poco más en la oscuridad, e incluso uno que otro espectador juraba que había visto cierto rasgo de miedo en su mirada.

Blades veía como el Morbots se acercaba, quería correr, pero sabía que no iría muy lejos sin poder volar. Sus piernas temblaban, la lluvia caía sobre las grietas de su armadura metálica, y el leve frio empañaba el vidrio de su cabina. Cada leve temblor de su cuerpo hacia que las gotas de agua sobre el vidrio tambalearan y escurrieran más abajo hasta sus muslos.

Claro que Blades no se percataba de esto, pero el Morbot sí. El helicóptero se dio cuenta de que el otro mecanismo se tardaba más de lo debido en acercarse, en un punto, a solo unos pasos de él, se detuvo. Su mirada parecía solo seguir las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su cuerpo.

El Rescue bot tenía miedo, al menos con un decepticon real, el podría negociar o hablar en su defensa pero con un Morbot era diferente, No sabía que tan avanzada fuera su inteligencia artificial, no sabía su estuviera programado para otra cosa que NO fuera "Someter Rescue bots", Y por supuesto no sabía que tan similares fueran los Morbots con los Cibertronianos reales.

-Que… ¿Que quieres?...- dijo vacilante en un susurro, aun tratando de que los civiles no le escucharan.

El Morbot pareció salir del transe en el que estaba, y su mirada subió hasta las placas faciales del Rescue bot. –Los Rescue bots… deben ser… sometidos…-

Blades trago duro. –¡Dijiste que no aplicarías fuerza bruta!- dijo en una réplica, su fachada se estaba cayendo, los civiles se sorprendían al escuchar la voz tan emocional y con miedo del bot naranja.

-Morbot: No someterá Rescue bot con fuerza bruta…- El mecanismo más grande se acerco más hacia el confundido Rescue bot. Y con su gran pinza sujeto su brazo, de manera firme pero no violenta.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡No me toques!...- Un temblor recorrió el marco del helicóptero. No sabía qué era lo que planeaba el Morbot, y sinceramente no quería averiguarlo. Con la poca fuerza que tenia forcejeo para ser liberado pero eso solo provoco que la maquina sin emociones lo jalara más fuerte de vuelta.

El otro brazo del Morbot, rodeo su cintura, básicamente abrazándolo con su cañón y descansándolo en su popa.

Blades pensó que esto era un mero acto inconsciente de la maquina, pero eso no detuve el enorme sonrojo en sus placas frontales. -¡Suéltame!- volvió a gritar y trato de empujar el pecho de su captor. Pero era inútil.

La gente que veía la escena no entendía lo que pasaba, en un momento parecía que el Morbot haría una carnicería del pobre Rescue bot más pequeño. Pero ahora… ahora era diferente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¡Boulder! ¡Chase!... ¿Ya revisaron el área norte?- Heatwave y los otros dos Rescue bots, se encontraron en una intersección de las calles, ya hace horas que no sabían nada de su compañero. Dani les habia dicho que él y Blades se habían separado cuando ella bajo a ayudar a unos civiles con sus heridas. Lo último que vio, fue un Morbot, persiguiéndolo en el aire.

El Rescue bot policía se transformo en su modo robot y negó con la cabeza. -No… La zona norte está despejada, todos los civiles están seguros en sus casas-

-La mayoría de los Morbots se retiraron también… No parecen funcionar bien bajo los relámpagos- dijo la excavadora.

-¡SIGAN BUSCANDO!... Blades debe estar en algún lado… y si no está a simple vista en el cielo… podría estar herido…- Aunque todos ya habían pensado en esa posibilidad, solo el Rescue bot bombero, era realista en ese aspecto. Esto hiso que la sola posibilidad de que algo le ocurriera al helicóptero, de pronto se convirtiera en una posible realidad.

-Recomiendo seguir el protocolo de búsqueda de vehículos aéreos desplomados…. Los aviones y helicópteros suelen aterrizar forzosamente en lugares despejados- Chase volvió a su modo vehículo, conforme sus compañeros hacían lo mismo.

-Bien…- asintió internamente Heatwave. –Si no saben nada de Blades en una hora, nos vemos aquí mismo…-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El sonido de un estruendo metálico, asusto a todos los presentes. El Mecanismo más grande habia derribado al Rescue bot con una facilidad sorprendente.

Blades habia abollado el techo del auto al cual habia sido arrojado. El helicóptero intento observar si alguien se encontraba dentro del auto, pero el Morbot se habia posicionado entre sus piernas y lo habia inmovilizado.

Físicamente Blades era mucho más débil que el Morbot, sin mencionar que tenía mucha menos experiencia de combate, esto lo dejaba en una muy mala posición, pero eso no significaba que no trataría de pelear para evitar lo que fuera que el Morbot intentaba hacer. Una de las piernas del helicóptero se levanto e intento patear las placas del abdomen de su captor, pero su pierna fue atrapada fácilmente por la pinza del bot.

Sin ningún tipo de advertencia, el Morbot levanto su cañón para dejarlo caer sobre la placa frontal del helicóptero. –Desistir intento de defenderte… Rescue bot helicóptero: Debe ser sometido.-

Su óptica estaba justo enfrente del cañón del Morbot e incluso podía sentir el calor que emanaba al ser cargado, una pequeña luz se formada en la punta como si fuera a disparar. Blades se paralizo instantáneamente, su pataleo seso quedándose completamente inmóvil a merced de su captor.

El Morbot pareció satisfecho con esto, lo suficiente como para dejar de cargar su disparo, pero sin dejar de apuntar a las placas frontales del pobre helicóptero.

Blades por su parte cerró sus ópticos fuertemente, cuando sintió el tacto de la pinza del Morbot al separar sus muslos. -"No, no… no puede estar pasando esto…"- sollozo para sí mismo. La pinza estaba escarbando en una de las líneas de transformación de su entrepierna, primero solo experimentalmente, luego sin previo aviso la pinza desgarra la placa naranja de su entrepierna dejando al descubierto sus delicados circuitos debajo.

-¡ARGHHHHHHH!-

El fuerte y largo grito desgarrador no paso por alto por todos los presentes, a nadie le quedaba ninguna sospecha de que el Rescue bot, era un ser sintiente. La gente veía horrorizada como un fluido brillante de tonalidad celeste emanaba de los ópticos del bot, casi como si llorara. Algunos civiles tenían sus teléfonos móviles en mano tratando de pedir ayuda, pero no habia señal de ningún tipo. Otros incluso se habían gritado entre sí, que alguien fuera a ayudarlo. Pero nadie se atrevía a ponerle frente a un Morbot, todos los presentes eran simples humanos después de todo.

Blades trato de apretar sus muslos cerrados, cuando la pinza trataba de escarbar dentro de su válvula, pero detuvo su débil luchar al recordar que tenía un cañón mortal frente a su cara. No podía evitar comenzar a llorar con más fuerza, por más que quería silenciar sus sollozos, no podía, esta no era la forma en la que hubiera deseado que fuera su primera vez.

-¡Basta!...por favor…- comenzó a suplicar, cuando la pinza de Morbot comenzó a provocarle dolor al ir más a dentro de su válvula. -¡ME DUELE BASTA!-

Algunos espectadores horrorizados habían dejado de ver la escena hace mucho, todos aquellos que temían huir de los establecimientos, miraban a otro lado, mujeres tapaban los oídos de sus hijos para que no escucharan los terribles gritos del Rescue bot. Algunos para horror de todos tenían las cámaras de sus celulares encendidas, ya sea como una prueba más de que los Morbots debían ser exiliados de la isla, o por simple morbo.

Blades temía abrir sus ópticos, temía ver su agresor, temía ver los rostros horrorizados de los presentes, pero por más que luchara en mantener sus ópticos cerrados, un sonido metálico de transformación, provoco que sus ópticos se abrieran casi instantáneamente. El sabia de lo que se trataba. Y casi se petrifica al inclinar su cabeza para ver las placas de interfaz del mecanismo expuestas.

El grueso pico Morbot no solo era impresionante en sí, el solo hecho de que los bots, siendo creación del Doctor Morocco fueran tan parecidos a los Cibertronianos, incluso en esas áreas. Eran espeluznante, el solo imaginarse que el Doctor hubiera pensado en mandar a uno de sus Morbots a hacer esto, como algo premeditado estaba mas allá de la perversidad. Y aun así… era tan difícil hacer algo que no fuera penderle la vista a ese grueso pico que ahora se balanceaba entre sus muslos.

El helicóptero se tenso cuando el Morbot parecía tomar una mejor posición entre sus piernas, su pico comenzaba a hacer palanca en su válvula. -¡No!.. ¡No! Aleja esa cosa de mí…- Solo la punta del pico era tan ancha como la entrada de su estrecha entrada, era imposible que el resto de el cupiera sin desgarrarlo en el proceso.

En medio de sus replicas el cañón del Morbot golpeo más cerca de su cara hasta restregarse contra su mejilla dolorosamente. Blades tomo esto como una señal de que "Se callara" hasta que el Morbot volteo a verlo con su fría expresión sin emociones.

–Lame…- dijo en el mismo tono robótico de siempre.

Blades creyó haber oído mal, porque la petición simplemente no congeniaba. -¿Q-que?- pregunto con algo de miedo.

-Morbot: …quiere que uses tu lengua…- repitió en el mismo tono, mientras seguía restregando su cañón en su cara.

Blades habia entendido lo que quería, pero dudaba si podría hacerlo, no es que tuviera muchas optaciones después de todo y cerrando fuertemente sus ópticos que lagrimeaban, abrió su boca sacando su lengua sobre la punta de su cañón.

El helicóptero pudo oír perfectamente como los motores internos del Morbot gruñían. Pero no entendía como pasaba esto, era como si la vista de él, lamiendo su cañón lo excitara. Pero el Morbot no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos… ¿O sí?

Para ese momento Blades se habia distraído lo suficiente, como para no notar como el Morbot movía sus caderas hacia atrás sacando la punta de su válvula, solo para volverla a meter de una embestida fuerte.

-¡ARRGHHHHHH!- Blades grito fuertemente, ante el dolor punzante del medio pico que ahora yacía dentro de él. Un hilo de saliva unía su boca con el cañón del Morbot al dejar de lamer para dejar salir otro grito.

Al mecanismo más grande no pareció agradarle esto, porque se encontraba empujando su cañón contra su boca nuevamente. Blades entendió la indirecta, y continúo con lo que hacía. El cañón era muy grande para llevarlo en su boca, pero trato de hacer lo mejor posible para no hacer enojar al otro, retrocedió un segundo cuando el metal de su cañón se puso demasiado caliente para su lengua, pensando que se preparaba para disparar en cualquier momento, hecho un vistazo al cañón. Pero no, no habia ninguna luz de energía formándose dentro del cañón, todo el calor que sentía emanaba de pura excitación del mecanismo.

El dolor en su válvula dejo de ser punzante, cuando el Morbot habia estado sin embestirlo durante unos segundo, como si quisiera que el helicóptero se adaptara a su circunferencia antes de ir más allá.

Blades dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás en el auto donde estaba recostado, las gotas de lluvia caían sobre el pero no le importaba. Dejando salir un largo suspiro, como si tratara de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Un rápido vistazo de cabeza a todo su entorno, y Blades no pudo sentirse más humillado en su vida. La vista de todos esos humanos horrorizados, niños entre ellos, algunos hasta tomando fotos o video, como si lo que le estuviera pasando, fuera mas una simple atracción para los flashes de sus cámaras. Por un lado la atención de Blades estaba en todas las miradas dirigidas a él, por otro lado sentía el enorme pico del Morbot descasar dentro su válvula. El solo pensar que del otro lado de la calle, habia mas gente viendo la otra perspectiva de su cuerpo siendo violado, una clara imagen de su válvula rodeando el pico del Morbot, siendo filmado por los humanos presentes. Blades sabía lo que los humanos hacían con todo lo que filmaban, todo era subido a internet, para ser compartido por más y más humanos hasta que los videos se hacían virales.

El helicóptero no pudo abrumarse más por sus pensamientos, y se vio cubriendo su rostro sonrojado entre sus manos, como si el solo hecho de cubrir su rostro lo volviera invisible ante la vista morbosa de los espectadores.

Para fortuna, o para desgracia, no tuvo más tiempo de pensar en su humillación, por que el Morbot se habia preparado lo suficiente, impulsándose hacia atrás nuevamente y ensartando toda la amplitud de su pico dentro del pequeño helicóptero de una sola vez.

Debido a la poca preparación previa, Blades se encontraba muy poco lubricado y cada embestida se sentía como una punzada, que hacia fricción en sus paredes internas y raspando los nodos sensoriales contra cada pliegue del pico intruso. El Rescue bot, habia escuchado mucho acerca de la primera experiencia de interfaz, habia escuchado tantas frases clichés como "estar relajado", pero la sola idea de estar relajado en una situación como esta era casi imposible.

Aun así trato en todos sus medios para aislarse del mundo en ese momento, inhalando todo el aire en sus respiraderos para climatizar sus motores internos. Aflojo las paredes internas de su válvula lo más que pudo, para así no causar tanta fricción dolorosa contra sus nodos sensoriales. Las embestidas del Morbot no cesaban, pero ya no eran agonizantes, se podría decir que comenzaba a tolerar la fricción de sus embestidas, poco a poco una sensación completamente diferente se hacía sentir en su interior y un hilo de fluido se filtraba por los bordes de su válvula y chorreaba al piso de sementó, para unirse al desastre de charcos y lodo que causaba la tormenta.

Blades no podía pensar más en todos esos humanos, que de seguro grababan todo desde un primer plano con el Zoom de sus cámaras. Sin darse cuenta ya no podía cubrir más su rostro, y ya no podía silenciar mas su boca, así que sus gritos y gemidos retumbaban casi tan fuertes como los relámpagos que iluminaban la escena.

Un flash en especial habia segado sus Ópticos, hasta la fecha no sabría si ese flash habia sido a causa de una cámara humana o de un relámpago, sea lo que fuera, eso le habia echo cerrar sus ópticos y se habia alzado para esconder su rostro sonrojado en el cuello del Morbot.

No sabía porque lo habia echo, tal vez nunca lo sabría, pero sus manos se habia aferrado con tanta fuerza a los hombros del mecanismo que habia estado violándolo.

Embestida tras embestida, su válvula cada vez más húmeda, pre-fluido emanaba desde la punta del pico del Morbot. Blades se asusto en un primer momento, pero luego recordó sus clases en la academia de Cibertron donde le explicaban lo básico sobre la interfaz. El pre-fluido, lo preparaba para el clímax total, y no podía pensar en que llegara en su mejor momento, ya que no creía que sus motores pudieran soportar una revolución mas, su válvula ardía nuevamente buscando liberación. Y como si el Morbot estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos una explosión de fluido inundo las paredes internas de su válvula, provocando un sonido húmedo casi obsceno, y un charco completo de fluidos combinados cayó al piso de sementó, brillando para el asombro de todos.

Blades tuvo que dejar un salir un enorme grito de liberación, como si todo el día hubiera estado esperando a que algo saliera de él y lo dejara descansar.

En su vergüenza trato de empujar al Morbot nuevamente, temiendo lo que pudiera hacer después de haber satisfecho sus perversos deseos. Blades cerró sus ópticos, esperando algún tipo de movimiento u amenaza, pero nada llegaba. El Morbot parecía tranquilo, casi como descansara después de una interfaz. Casi como… -…-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Blades… ¿Blades?...- Sus ópticos se abrían lentamente y la imagen del cielo despejado se enfocaba más claramente.

-He… ¿Heatwave?...- Blades miro a su alrededor, no solo estaba el Rescue bot bombero, todos sus compañeros le rodeaban.

-Por fin… pensé que tendríamos que llamar al médico de Optimus Prime para que viniera a revisarte- dijo más aliviado el auto de policía. –¿Estás bien?... ¿Todo ese energon es tuyo?... ¿Tienes una fuga?...- dijo apuntando al charco de fluidos en el piso.

Blades recordó rápidamente todo lo que habia ocurrido y rápidamente trato de tapar su entrepierna, dándose cuenta de que sus placas ya habían sido colocadas en su sitio nuevamente. –e-estoy bien… pe… pero… ¿Qué paso?... ¿Cómo me encontraron?-

Boulder hiso una mueca de preocupación a ver lo nervioso que actuaba su amigo. –Cuando la lluvia cesó, decenas de llamadas llegaron a la estación, muchos humanos dijeron ser testigos de un Morbot atacándote- dijo en su común voz tranquila y compresible.

Heatwave rápidamente interrumpió, tratando de ayudar a ponerse de pie al helicóptero. –Cuando llegamos el Morbot ya no estaba, ni tampoco vemos ni un solo civil por aquí… solo tu entre un charco de tu energon…. ¿Seguro que no estás herido?- volvió a insistir al ver como su compañero era demasiado débil para caminar sin ayuda.

-Estoy… estoy bien... Solo... Cansado por la pelea.- Todos sus compañeros notaban que habia algo mal en su compañero comúnmente parlanchín. Pero incluso Heatwave sabía que no debía insistir cuando su amigo se sentía tan mal.

Por su parte el helicóptero, sabía que no podría esconder lo que le sucedió por mucho más tiempo, pronto decenas de videos estarían en la red esperando ser visto por alguno de sus compañeros humanos. Solo podía imaginar la preocupación formada en el rostro de Boulder, el horror de Chase, y las ganas de venganza por parte de Heatwave cuando vieran esas imágenes.

FIN.


End file.
